


Accidental Reverse One-Shot Colletion

by Yara_Meijer



Series: Accidental Reverse Universe [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Common Sense is Rare™, Crazy Tenma, Drama, Everyone is a Drama Queen™, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Future Raimon, Hilarity Ensues, Hurt Kariya, Hurt Raimon, Hurt Tenma, Insanity ensues, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Protective Matsukaze Tenma, Protective Raimon, Protective Shindou Takuto, Protective Tsurugi Kyousuke, Raimon gets into trouble, Ramen, Reality is a thing™, Rewrite, Rewrite of the series, Sad, Sarcastic Tenma, Sassy Tenma, Self-Esteem Issues, Tenma gets into trouble, Tenma is insane, Time Machines are Dangerous™, Time Travel, drama queen, everyone is insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara_Meijer/pseuds/Yara_Meijer
Summary: One-shot collection for my story Accidental Reverse! From Raimon going through disasterous group therapy to bad puns and sleepovers! Since I don't have all-around imagination, I do take requests.(Three years after Galaxy and Raimon is in High School. Things have changed and everything's going well until- "DAMNIT YOU STUPID RABBIT!" -Fei accidentaly sends Tenma to the past (and gets him stuck in his younger body)! The worst? He now has to go through everything AGAIN! What does Tenma do? He messes with his teammates, just because he can!)





	1. Therapy Session, Raimon-style

**Author's Note:**

> Set about two years after the end of the series.

* * *

**Therapy Session, Raimon-Style**

* * *

  _Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Just a question for you... have you ever heard the story of Raimon's therapy sessions yet? No? Well then, prepare yourself, for I will now tell you the tale of how the Raimon team finally came to accept their issues..._

_Oh, who am I kidding? Just read for yourself to find out!_

* * *

''What exactly do you have to say for yourself?!''

''Sangoku, look-''

The keeper cuts the other off furiously.  _''No_  I will  _not_  look! I don't care that you think it was justified, and I know you all have issues but  _this went too far!''_

As Nishiki blanches and backs down, Kurama huffs indignantly. ''We do not have issues!'' he protests. ''Well, I don't!''

Sangoku's blazing black eyes turn to the striker. ''Kurama Norihito,'' he hisses venomously, ''using your Sidewinder to call forth an army of snakes because your teammates won't listen to you are in this case classified as  _issues.''_

''He has a point,'' mutters Hamano.

Unfortunately for the midfielder, Sangoku hears it and turns his attention on him. ''Don't even get me started on you! You tied your teammates up with  _fishing hooks_  and then  _threw them in the fishing pond!''_

Hamano laughs sheepishly and shrinks back under the keeper's rage. Said keeper glares at him for a moment longer and then focuses on all the teenagers in front of him. Said teenagers are sitting like lost puppies in the middle of the clubroom, Sangoku towering over them in his fury. The club members who managed to avoid his wrath are watching from the sidelines, one of them cackling wickedly throughout the whole ideal.

The keeper glares at all the guilty players. ''I cannot believe all of you! First you had a very stupid and childish argument-''

''It was not stupid!'' protests Kurumada.

Black eyes narrow at him and he shrinks back. ''Kurumada, an argument about that card game they made about us is stupid! It's just a  _card game_ for heaven's sake!''

The defender glares right back at him. ''Of course it's important! My cards are the best!''

''Funny joke, Kurumada-senpai,'' snorts Kariya. ''Mine are obviously better!''

''No, mine are!'' protests Nishiki. ''Yours are just-''

''EVERYONE SHUT UP!''

All people present freeze at Sangoku's furious shout and the silence is only broken a certain bystander who is still cackling. The keeper's glare has turned from filled with rage to plain deadly. ''It is just. A. Stupid. Card. Game.'' He says with an icy cool voice. ''It is no excuse for everything you guys did. Kurumada!''

Said defender freezes.

''You used your Dash Train to  _tackle a tree._  Nishiki!'' the mentioned midfielder blanches and smiles weakly.  _''You_  used your Keshin to cut said tree in half. And Kariya, from now on you cannot use your Hunter's Net to trap your teammates!''

The tealhead slumps forward. ''Hai...''

Sangoku glares at all of the players in front of him. ''Furthermore, torturing your slightly sane teammates when they're trapped by Kariya's Hunter's Net and Amagi's Wall of China is forbidden as well. Do you have  _any idea_  of all the chaos you caused?

''You flooded the cafeteria! You created an army of snakes! You used your sane teammates as fish bait! You used your hissatsu as weapons! You had a live Keshin fight that did not involve soccer at all! You destroyed the abandoned clubhouse next to the soccer building in a mix of hissatsu, fire, bombs and paint! And not to mention,  _you made it rain chickens!_

''And you dare tell me you don't have issues! Because trust me, you do! You destroyed the cafeteria and the abandoned clubhouse, last week you dyed the principal's office and the surrounding halls in the Raimon colors with glitter spray, the month before you abducted the tennis club and they were found covered in post-it notes in the attic – which is locked 24/7 – because they insulted our club! And you still managed to keep anyone from figuring out you were the culprits!

''But not anymore! I am completely done with your behavior!'' Sangoku's eyes are blazing with fury and the bystanders can swear there are flames rising up behind him. ''While I do not want you guys to be expelled, I will certainly not tolerate this any longer!''

The accused club members flinch, hoping for someone to defend them from the keeper's wrath. ''Sangoku-san, please, it's not that bad...''

''Not that bad?'' hisses the High School student.  _''Not that bad?!_  I cannot believe this- I cannot believe  _you_  are part of this, Shindou! You were  _captain_  for heaven's sake! And now you blew up three trees while laughing maniacally?!''

The game maker blinks. ''How would you know that? You weren't there...'' he comments in honest confusion.

''I have my ways,'' answers the keeper darkly and the ex-captain shrinks back. ''But yes, it  _is_  that bad. So, I have decided that we will do something about your issues.'' Sangoku turns to look at the bystanders, telling them this is meant for them too. They all shrink back, except for the one who is still cackling.

''We are going to meditation classes.''

The stunned silence last for a few seconds before a certain individual starts cackling like mad again. He cackles for thirty seconds straight before calming down and wiping the tears from his eyes. ''San-san, I could drop down on my knees and declare my undying love for you right now.''

Sangoku rolls his eyes but can't help the smile tugging at his lips. ''Glad at least one of us seems to enjoy this.'' Then he turns back to the culprits of the raining chickens. ''And for all of you with issues!'' they jump up in shock at his whipping voice. ''You are all going to therapy!''

Silence reigns in the clubroom for a long moment, before Tenma starts cackling wickedly again at his teammates' indignant and stunned looks.

''But Sangoku-!'' Kurumada starts to protest, but is cut off by the keeper himself.

''Shut up, Kurumada! You are  _going_  and you are going to work out your issues! Or so help me, for I  _will_  show you why they're calling me the Flaming Rock Keeper!''

''Therapy?!'' Kurama jumps to his feet in anger. ''I am  _not_  going to some stupid therapist-''

Sangoku's glare makes him freeze in place. ''You _are.''_

They hold a staring contest for a few moments but then the snake forward slowly sits down again, scowling darkly. ''I am,'' he spits through gritted teeth. Then he whips his head around to face Tenma. ''And you! Stop your goddamn cackling already!''

The captain's cackling is replaced by a sweet smile that sends shivers down the watchers' spines. He walks forwards from where he was leaning against the wall until he's standing next to Sangoku in front of the culprits of the raining chickens incident. ''Alright. I completely agree with Sangoku-san on this topic,'' he tells his team in a sugary tone. ''So to make sure all of you go, we will have a few new rules... anyone who doesn't follow the outside school classes approved of by me and Sangoku-san, will have their training menu tripled.''

Everyone immediately starts to protest. ''Wha- you can't do that!'' Tsurugi's shout is heard the loudest. ''I am  _not_  going to meditation classes!''

Tenma turns to his best friend, still with the sugar smile on his lips. The onlookers can swear there are sparkles and flowers behind him. ''Oh, but I can. You see, I am your captain. So you are going to meditation classes, Kyousuke, if you like it or not. And you are also going to the therapy sessions.''

The forward freezes and then glares murder at the brunet. ''I was not even part of this.''

The captain nods. ''You weren't. But you are certainly classified as someone with issues. For example, two weeks ago you set the chairman's cat on fire.'' His smile widens, if that's even possible, and the sparkles increase. ''And while I personally don't have any problems with that, it is only a small example of the chaos you cause. So yes, you are going to therapy, or I promise you I will get Yuuichi-san to help me.''

Tsurugi freezes for a moment and then glowers at his slightly younger captain. ''Very well,'' he hisses angrily. ''I will go to those stupid sessions!''

Tenma nods, still smiling sweetly. ''Good, good. Very good.'' Then he turns to the rest of his friends. ''I propose that we all go to group therapy, and our more  _troubled_  members will go to individual sessions as well. Does anyone have any objections to this?''

His sugary tone keeps them from protesting any longer.

* * *

''Alright everyone. My name is Osaki Seiji and I am your group therapist.'' The man smiles kindly at the group of teenagers in front of him. ''Seeing as all of you introduced yourselves already individually, I would like a group introduction.''

The Raimon group shares a few looks, most of them scowling, but their captain ignores it and smiles politely at the man. ''Of course, Osaki-sensei. We all used to be in the same club two years ago, but the then second and third-years have already graduated to High School. However, we are still very close and we are planning on going to the same school again so that we can play together again.'' The therapist nods and the brunet suddenly blinks in realization. ''Ah, we're in the soccer club,'' he quickly adds.

Osaki nods with a smile. ''Yes, you are all quite famous. Raimon, champions for two years in a row already...'' he shuffles through a bunch of papers and nods. ''Alright, what would you say your reason is for being here?''

Sangoku is the one who answers this time. ''We are a group of very... eccentric individuals. Because of this, we clash quite often and we have decided it would be a good idea to work out our issues.''

The doctor nods again. ''Very well. Let's see what will happen, shall we?'' he then faces the group and smiles comfortingly. ''Well, ladies and gentlemen, where would you like to start?''

An innocent question, though he didn't expect almost everyone to suddenly point at Tsurugi...

The doctor sweatdrops. ''Um, alright... let's say, Hayami-kun, why are you pointing at Tsurugi-kun?''

The midfielder looks at the table in front of him nervously as he mutters an answer. ''Because he has issues...''

Everyone nods at this.

Osaki blinks and then shifts his gaze to the person sitting next to Hayami. ''Alright. Hamano-kun, I see you nodding at this. What would you say Tsurugi-kun's issues are?''

''He's a pessimist,'' answers the boy immediately. ''He used to be all dark and gloomy and emo and sometimes he goes back to that phase. He also represses his emotions and blames himself for a lot of things even though it wasn't his fault. And while I'm no professional, I think he has Stockholm syndrome.''

''That about sums it up...'' mutters Kariya under his breath.

Osaki almost drops the pen he is holding in disbelief. For a few moments he doesn't move and the nods slowly. ''Alright... Tsurugi-kun, would you mind answering a few questions for me?''

The navy-haired teen scowls but then nods. ''Of course...'' he hisses.

''Very well. Hamano-kun said you 'used' to have a very negative viewpoint of life. What caused this?''

The angry mood dissipates a little as Tsurugi's scowl disappears slightly, replaced by sadness that only his friends can see. ''My brother was in an accident when he was younger,'' says the forward in a softer tone than before. ''He was pretty much paralyzed from the waist down. After that, I... didn't really know how to handle it.''

Seeing how Tsurugi seems uncomfortable with elaborating, the doctor asks his next question. ''I see. What exactly changed this?''

The forward automatically glances at the person sitting next to him and then drops his gaze again, embarrassed at his reaction. ''Well... this idiot here wouldn't stop bugging me,'' he grumbles as he nods towards Tenma. ''He eventually managed to convince me to...'' he shrugs uncomfortably and doesn't finish his sentence.

Osaki nods again. ''Positive influence, so to say?'' as Kyousuke nods again, the doctor continues. ''Very well. What about this 'Stockholm syndrome' part?''

Tsurugi freezes and then glares at Hamano as he laughs. ''I am not in love with Lalaya!'' he protests furiously.

Tenma next to him places a hand on his shoulder. ''Please, Kyousuke, don't be ashamed. We are here to talk about our issues. You don't have to walk away from them anymore.''

Osaki furiously scribbles something down on his notebook. ''Tsurugi-kun, who is this Lalaya person you talk about?''

The forward glares at him but answers anyway, probably remembering Tenma's threat about training. ''Lalaya was a girl who needed my help a few years ago,'' he spats furiously. ''She didn't know how to get me alone so she took me without my consent. Eventually we became friends because I saw that she was just a girl with a problem and she didn't know how to solve it.''

'''Took you without your consent'?'' repeats Shindou incredulously. ''She send someone to knock you out and replace you! That's called kidnapping, you know! And someone does not simply become friends with their kidnapper!''

Kyousuke scowls. ''Well, at least I'm not bipolar!''

''He's not bipolar,'' Kirino defends his friend. Shindou himself gapes at the implication of the navy-haired boy, who is smirking in satisfaction. That is, until he hears Kirino's next words. ''You're the one who's depressed here.''

Tsurugi glares at him and seems to search for words for a moment. Then he says the first thing that comes to mind. ''You have self-esteem issues because you look like a girl!''

Kirino's mouth falls open.  _''I do not!''_  he screeches as he jumps to his feet, his face turning red in anger.

''Yes you do,'' says Kariya calmly. Even so, he has a smirk on his face as he watches the fight before him.

The pink-haired defender turns his murderous gaze to the tealhead. ''Well, you- you have multiple personality disorder!'' he sputters out after a moment.

Kariya gasps, offended, and jumps to his feet as well while slamming his hands on the table. ''What! That's not true!''

''Guys... please calm down...'' begs Hayami nervously. Unfortunately for him, that causes everyone's attention to shift to him. And what's even more unfortunate is the fact that everyone starts to get fired up by the argument brewing in front of them.

Without really thinking about it, Kariya points at him. ''Hayami-senpai suffers from anxiety!''

Hamano stands up immediately to defend his friend. ''Shut up! At least he's not a maniac who hunts his friends when he's bored!'' he shouts.

The tealhead responds with equal fierceness. ''Well, you're the one who tries to murder his friends by tying them up and pushing them in a fishing pond so they'll drown!''

Somehow, Kurama believes it's a good idea to join the fight and stands up while pointing at Kariya. ''You're a scaredy-cat who puts up a tough front so that people won't see your insecurities!''

''Stop ganging up on me!'' bristles the tealhead. ''You can communicate with venomous lizards and order them to attack us!'' he retorts as he glares at the older teen.

Osaki is scribbling furiously on his notebook, trying to keep up with everything.

''Guys, stop it!'' orders Tenma, but everyone being as fired up as they are, continue the fight, now pulling the captain in it.

''Tenma's a masochist!'' yells Kurama immediately.

The brunet falters slightly at that, surprised to be caught up in the argument, but his friends don't. ''He's not!'' hisses Tsurugi. ''You're a pessimist! And you can't let go of the past!'' the forward defends his best friend. ''Seriously, Minamisawa-senpai switched schools years ago! Get over it already!''

As the fight continues, Sangoku slowly drops his head in his hands. Osaki, who is sitting next to him, gapes at the other teens and then slowly turns his gaze to the keeper. Said keeper smiles weakly at him. ''Told you we have issues...''

Osaki grabs his phone as the more sane members of Raimon manage to calm their friends down. The doctor deals a number and waits for a few moments before the other picks up.

'' _Osaki-san? What can I do for you?''_  comes the voice of his secretary.

''Chinen-san,'' he starts, ''do I have any appointments after this?''

For a moment it's silent before the other answers.  _''No, sir. Your next appointment is in two hours.''_

The therapist nods even though the secretary can't see him. ''Thank you very much.'' With that he hangs up and looks at the now calmed down Raimon team. He takes a deep breath. ''Very well everyone. I hope you don't have anything to do after this, because this may take a while.''

* * *

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how the first of many Raimon therapy sessions began._


	2. Of Distractions and Soda Bottles

* * *

**Of Distractions and Soda Bottles**

* * *

 

''We need a distraction.''

Everyone at the lunch table looks at Kurama when he suddenly says this. Seeing as the forward doesn't seem to notice their confusion, Shindou raises an eyebrow. ''Why?''

The tanned teen grins in a way that promises chaos. The more mature members of their club immediately grow cautious, while the eyes of the more mischievous ones start to sparkle in anticipation. ''What would you say if I told you that I might or might not have overheard the tennis club talking about an assault on us?''

This catches the attention of everyone, even the more sensible players. ''Details,'' orders Shindou as his eyes narrow.

Kurama shrugs, a satisfied smile on his face. ''You know they hate us for stealing the spot of 'best club' for two years already and they're pissed because a week or so ago, someone threw a stone through the window of their clubroom at night. They blamed us for that, remember?'' at the nods he receives, the forward continues. ''So now, since we're not admitting it, they want to force us and make us pay. I don't know the details but apparently this kid brought pink paintballs to school. The tennis guys are spread all over the cafeteria and will start their 'attack' at twelve o'clock straight.''

At that his friends look at the large clock hanging where it can be seen from everywhere in the cafeteria, which reads 11:58. Two minutes before the tennis club will start their revenge.

''So you want to create a distraction big enough for their plans to fall into chaos,'' concludes Ichino. ''Why didn't you tell us earlier?''

Kurama rolls his eyes and gestures to Sangoku. ''Because Mr. Responsible Guy would've made us all sit somewhere else or something, while now we can have some fun.'' The others nod in understanding, devious smiles forming on their faces while Sangoku sighs.

''Legit,'' mutters Taiyou.

''I should tell you not to do anything,'' mumbles Sangoku, ''but the tennis club has been really annoying lately and I'm not feeling like walking around covered in pink paint. As long as we don't get into trouble, I'll let you create a 'distraction'  _as long as it's reasonable!''_  he adds the last part quickly once he sees the grins on his friends' faces.

''Guys, we have less than a minute and a half left before the assault starts,'' warns Kariya with a look at the clock. He turns back to his friends, a devious smile on his face. ''Think of a distraction soon or we will look like pink flamingos for the rest of the day.''

They all fall into silence, trying to come up with a 'reasonable' distraction that can be carried out in the span of a minute.

''Hurry up! I can see some suspicious guys coming our way!'' hisses Midori as she casts a glance around. She's right, for about six guys are walking in the direction of their table and the soccer club can spot some other faces of the tennis players sitting at other tables close to theirs.

''Well, I don't have any ideas!'' says Fei, slightly nervous. He's probably regretting the fact that he came to visit his friends and stayed with them during school hours today, considering their current situation.

One look at the clock tells the group they only have about twenty seconds left. Not having come up with anything yet, they share some nervous looks.

That is, until Hamano sighs exasperatedly. ''I'd wished it hadn't come to this,'' he says and all eyes turn to him. ''I have an idea which could work out perfectly or go horribly wrong.''

With fourteen seconds left, there's not much to lose. Having made this decision, Shindou nods at the other midfielder. ''Give it your best shot.''

What he didn't expect though, is for Hamano to grab his bottle of soda, stand up, throw it with all the force he can muster and sit down immediately. This all happens in the span of two seconds, the teen moving so fast it is almost impossible to see.

They watch the bottle glide through the air, crop dusting everyone in its path in soda, almost as if in slow motion. Then the bottle lands, exploding upon impact with the ground and soaking everyone in its range. Screams follow from the fallen victims.

Not even a second later a rice ball is hurled through the air in the direction the bottle came from. Unfortunately the thrower doesn't have a very good aim, for the rice ball lands two tables to the left. Their screams can be heard throughout the whole cafeteria.

That's when some occupants of the table from the left take revenge by returning the favor coming from the first table of victims.

Hamano watches the chaos he created in satisfaction. Once he sees the table to the left join in, he grins cheekily. ''FOOD FIGHT!'' he yells at the top of his lungs and then ducks his head to avoid being identified.

All hell breaks loose.

Food flies through the air, screams can be heard from everywhere, bodies fall to the ground. Raimon's soccer club stares at it for one, long second, but are then shaken out of their daze and jump up. As Hamano, Kariya, Nishiki and Taiyou arm themselves with food to cover for the others, their friends turn their table and the table next to theirs on their sides. They shove the two tables against each other and against the wall, leaving some space free between the tables.

The group jumps into the protection of their makeshift fort, arming themselves with more food and randomly throwing it in the chaos beyond their fort.

''This was your plan?!'' yells Shindou over the screams from the fallen ones. ''To start a food fight?!''

Hamano shrugs, flinching when he sees someone being hit in the face by a meat ball. ''It was the only thing I could think of!'' he yells back. ''And I didn't see any of you coming up with a better idea!''

''I'm just glad it worked!'' says Kurama as he ducks further behind the tables. ''There was a chance the other students wouldn't have reacted! What would you have done then?'' he asks with a look at the midfielder.

Said midfielder shrugs. ''Run like hell?'' he suggests.

''Who cares?!'' their eyes turn to Nishiki, who is hurling food at everything that moves outside their fort with a bright grin. ''This is so much fun!''

Sangoku looks ready to have a nervous breakdown at this point, which is not very surprising considering he's one of the more sensible people on the team. What is surprising however, is the reaction of their captain.

Tenma is working together with Amagi and Hikaru, launching wave after wave of food at the 'enemy'. The purple-haired boy is gathering ammo and Tenma uses it to hit people beyond the safety of their fort... especially the members of the tennis club. His aim is accurate and his attacks are fast, unsurprising considering his attraction to the wind element. Amagi has gotten his hands on a cafeteria tray and uses it to cover for Tenma when he's standing to throw food. The third-year quickly deflects any food items thrown the brunet's way, managing to keep his captain form getting hit.

Sangoku gapes at the three of them, especially the two first-years who are normally part of the more sensible group. ''Wha- Tenma, Hikaru, what are you  _doing?!''_ he exclaims in shock.

Tenma shoots him a quick look, Amagi deflecting a piece of bread that almost hit him, and the captain shrugs as he throws an apple. ''All's fair in war and love!'' he yells.

Hayami, who is cowering next to Hamano, frowns in confusion. ''Isn't is supposed to be 'love and war'?'' he asks, watching as the brunet ducks behind the table again to gather more ammo from Hikaru.

The captain stands up again and starts throwing food at the tennis club again, Amagi continuing his job of defending the captain while laughing maniacally and Hikaru quickly searching for more ammo.

Tenma's grin turns evil. ''No!'' he answers the maroon-haired boy. ''Right now it's **war!''**  he cackles wickedly. His teammates can swear devil horns are growing on his head.

''Demon-Tenma can come out at  _any_  time of day but he chooses the moment we're in the middle of a food fight?'' Shinsuke hides his face at the sight of his crazy captain and friend. ''Seriously...''

Kirino's voice distract them from their demon friend. ''The teachers are coming this way!'' hisses the pink-haired defender. ''Everyone act innocent!''

And everyone  _does_  act innocent. Nishiki, Taiyou, Kurama, Hamano, Tenma and basically anyone else who was throwing food duck behind the tables, everyone cowering in their fort while looking like they weren't the ones to instigate the war.

And the teachers fall for it. Once they have managed to gain control over the chaos, they start sending the worst 'soldiers' to the gym, where the janitors will 'deal' with them. When the students have left, the teachers focus their attention on the others who participated in the food fight but weren't too bad, sending them to the outside PE field to get a stern talking-to from the principal. That leaves the innocent students.

One of the teachers, a young and kind woman who teaches English, walks towards the soccer club's fort and looks over the tables to spot the hidden forms of the soccer players. She smiles kindly at them. ''You can come out now, everything's safe,'' she chuckles as they slowly stand up.

''So... we're not in trouble?''

It might be the fact that Shinsuke asked it, and Shinsuke looked very much like a scared bunny while doing so, but the teacher's expression turns into one of a gentle smile. ''Oh no, of course not. We didn't see you throw food, correct?''

They immediately take the opportunity to deny any and all involvement in the food fight.

* * *

 

Raimon's soccer club gets away with their instigation of the food fight, getting praised for their good behavior of 'not participating' like some of their more childish peers. They simply smile innocently at that, because a little white lie never hurt anybody, right?

The worst participators of the food fight are made to clean up the cafeteria, considering the instigator has not been found but is thought to be amongst that group. The teachers don't know how wrong they are.

Miraculously, none of the other students saw Hamano's actions either, so they can't blame the soccer club for the food fight. Except the tennis club, who accuses their longtime rivals as the culprits even without having any proof. The teachers don't believe them, to say the least.

The funniest part, though, is when the principal announces they have found the instigators two days later. Turns out, the tennis club were caught with the paintballs they meant to use on Raimon's soccer club and were accused of starting the whole chaos. As punishment, the club's budget was cut by twenty percent and they all got detention for a week, practice being suspended for two.

''They started it,'' grins Hamano once they hear the news and everyone looks at him. ''Remember, they wanted to cover us in pink paint.''

Everyone, even Sangoku, can't help but agree to that. And, as the keeper states after that...

''They certainly got beat at their own game.''

 


	3. Raimon Soccer Club Whatsapp Group

* * *

**Raimon Soccer Club Whatsapp Group**

* * *

 

**Raimon soccer club:**

_KariYAHMAN: ITS SNOWING_

_NotAGirlKirino: …it's not_

_KariYAHMAN: IT IS_

_NotAGirlKirino: no it's not_

_KariYAHMAN: WHY DO U ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN MY DREAMS_

_KariYAHMAN: I THUOGHT WE WERE FRIENDDDDDDDDDS_

_Sidewinder: whats wrong with u_

_KariYAHMAN: STAY AWAY FROM ME I HATE SNAKES_

_SamuraiRyouma: if i didnt kno better i'd think hes drunk_

_KingOfTrainsKurumada: you might be right bout that, yknow_

_KariYAHMAN: I AM RESPONSIBLE ADULT_

_Hamanooooo: nope not drunk_

_SamuraiRyouma: how do u kno_

_Hamanooooo: ever tried to type 'responsible' while drunk?_

_KariYAHMAN: DONT IGNORE ME ILL HUNT U_

_SangoKeeper: if he's not drunk, then what's wrong with him?_

_KAGEHikaru: ahahaha thats a funny story_

_NotAGirlKirino: do tell_

_KariYAHMAN: ARE BUTTERFLYS MADE OF BUTTER_

_SangoKeeper: yes, please tell us. I'm getting slightly worried…_

_KAGEHikaru: Kariya dislocated his shoulder_

_SangoKeeper: Is he okay?!_

_KariYAHMAN: I AM UNBAETABEL_

_KariYAHMAN: FEAAAAAAAAAR MEEEEEEEEEE_

_KAGEHikaru: so we took him to the hospital and they gave him something 4 the pain but now he's like this… and he found his phone. He'll be fine in a few hours…_

_NotAGirlKirino: I am keeping this as blackmail, alright?_

_KariYAHMAN: WHY ARE U SO MEAN SENPAI_

_NotAGirlKirino: lol_

_KariYAHMAN: I THOUGT U LOVED ME_

_NotAGirlKirino: definitely keeping this as blackmail :'D_

_KariYAHMAN: WILL U LOVE ME IF I GIVE YOU A BUTTERFLY_

(Once Kariya was in his right mind again, he almost died of embarrassment. It took his friends twenty minutes to calm him down. All their efforts were in vain, though, by Kirino's dark grin as he said the next words.

''Don't worry, maybe we can all makes butter flies later.''

(And whenever Kariya did something stupid after that, Kirino was not afraid to pull out his blackmail material.))

* * *

**Raimon soccer club:**

_DinoKingShinsuke: i'm so sorry everyone :(_

_SangoKeeper: Shinsuke? Whats wrong?_

_DinoKingShinsuke: i cant come to practice_

_NoAGirlKirino: why not?!_

_Sidewinder: soccerfreak#2 isnt coming to practice everyone panic_

_Hayamimimimi: OMG the apocalypse is coming!_

_Hamanooooo: NOOOO IM TOO YOUNG AND BEUATIFUL TO DIE_

_DinoKingShinsuke: detention :/_

_Sidewinder: what_

_Hamanooooo: youre joking_

_SangoKeeper: Shinsuke what did you do!_

_DinoKingShinsuke: we had this assignment where we had to draw 2 sides of ourselves_

_DinoKingShinsuke: so first i drew a small and innocent bunny_

_DinoKingShinsuke: and the teacher asked the meaning behind it so i said 'this is who people think i am'_

_Shindou-excappie: for some reason I have a really bad feeling about this_

_NotAGirlKirino: agreed_

_SangoKeeper: and then?_

_DinoKingShinsuke: and then i drew the world as a soccer ball with my name over it_

_Sidewinder: the hell_

_Hayamimimimi: for once i agree with Kurama_

_SangoKeeper: and what was the meaning of it?_

_DinoKingShinsuke: WORLD DOMINATION_

_DinoKingShinsuke: I AM THE KEEPER OF THE STRONGEST SOCCER TEAM IN THE GALAXY_

_DinoKingShinsuke: BOW DOWN TO ME YOU PEASANTS_

_DinoKingShinsuke: the teacher didnt like it when i shouted that_

_NotAGirlKirino: oh god_

_Sidewinder: our juniors are crazy_

_Shindou-excappie: besides, Shinsuke youre completely ignoring Ibuki_

_Shindou-excappie: not that I really mind but still_

_SangoKeeper: Shindou! I know you two show your friendship through fighting but thats just rude!_

_Hayamimimimi: am i the only one worried that Shinsuke wants to take over the world_

_KariYAHMAN: HAHAHA YOU SHOULDVE BEEN THERE IT WAS AWESOME_

_KAGEHikaru: no Kariya it wasn't! now SHinsuke's in trouble!_

_SangoKeeper: Shinsuke! You should know better than to be so disrespectful to a teacher!_

_DinoKingShinsuke: I AM KING OF THE GALAXY YOU CANNOT COMMAND ME YOU LOWLY KEEPER_

_SangoKeeper: -_- yes just rub it in why don't you_

_KariYAHMAN: ooooh someones sore because they didnt get chosen for the national team_

_NotAGirlKirino: shut up Kariya_

_KariYAHMAN: pinky_

_NotAGirlKirino: no one will find your body_

_Shindou-excappie: Shinsuke! don't be so mean to our teammates!_

_DinoKingShinsuke: I AM A RULER OF THE UNIVERSE YOU CANT STOP ME YOU LOWLY MIDFIELDER_

_Shindou-excappie: we're both part of Earth Eleven, we're equal_

_DinoKingShinsuke: …BUT YOU STILL CANT TELL ME TO STOP CUZ WE R EQUAL_

_DinoKingShinsuke: NONE OF YOU PEASANTS (or equals) CAN STOP ME_

_Hamanooooo: as much as i hate to admit it, he has a point_

_Sidewinder: why_

_Hamanooooo: in theory, in terms of power/influence in the club, we cant stop him_

_Hayamimimimi: oh god youre right 0.0_

_DinoKingShinsuke: MUHAHAHAHA_

_Shindou-excappie: …there's nothing we can do, is there_

_DinoKingShinsuke: WORLD DOMINATION_

_NotAGirlKirino: afraid so_

_DinoKingShinsuke: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA FEAR MEEEEEEEEEEE_

_SangoKeeper: damn, we really cant stop him_

_CaptainMatsukaze: But I can_

_DinoKingShinsuke: NO YOU CANT EQUALITY WILL NOT STOP ME_

_CaptainMatsukaze: Shinsuke did you even read who you're talking to?_

_DinoKingShinsuke: OF COURSE I DID YOU STILL CANT STOP ME I DONT CARE ABOUT EQUALITY_

_CaptainMatsukaze: …I'm your captain, Shinsuke. In theory, that would make me the most powerful_

_DinoKingShinsuke: …damnit_

_Hamanooooo: OUR SAVIOR HAS ARRIVED THANK YOU CAPTAIN TENMA_

_SangoKeeper: thank god we have a rational captain to keep our crazy members out of trouble_

_Sidewinder: normally i would feel insulted but this time i have to agree with Sangoku_

_Shindou-excappie: why did i give up my position as captain again_

_KariYAHMAN: because the first year idiot was a better captain than you?_

_NotAGirlKirino: shut up Kariya_

_KariYAHMAN: I WILL NOT BE SILENCED_

_CaptainMatsukaze: okay, that's it. Everyone who doesn't come to practice will have their training menu doubled. Shinsuke, I'll deal with you later_

_KariYAHMAN: aaaaaaaand shutting up now_

_CaptainMatsukaze: B)_

_FlameStrikerTsurugi: and so our captain has spoken_

_KAGEHikaru: even without being there i just know hes completely cool and monotone_

_KAGEHikaru: i just know it_

_DinoKingShinsuke: he scares me_

_Sidewinder: and theres the little cute bunny again_

* * *

**Raimon soccer club:**

_Hamanooooo: I AM CHALLENGING THE AUTHORITY OF THIS SCHOOL_

_Aoy^m^: and here I was hoping for a normal school day for once_

_!ch!no: I hope youre joking because with our crazy teammates, 'normal' doesnt exist -_-_

_Hamanooooo: I AM RECRUITING YOU ALL_

_Sidewinder: no way! Im not agreeing to this!_

_FlameStrikerTsurugi: absolutely not_

_ManagerMidori: why would you even recruit us_

_Hamanooooo: we've started a revolution before, we can do this again_

_FlameStrikerTsurugi: coughcough-thatwasTenma-coughcough_

_ManagerMidori: i clearly remember you guys not doing anything and just watching Tenma get hurt for, like, four matches straight or something_

_DinoKingShinsuke: yeah! Tenma was the one to start the revolution, not us!_

_CaptainMatsukaze: I'm honestly not sure if I should be honored or not_

_CaptainMatsukaze: you're making me sound like a delinquent_

_SamuraiRyouma: no thats Midori_

_ManagerMidori: ill kill you_

_SamuraiRyouma: and now im leaving_

_Hamanooooo: Tenma! Just the guy i need!_

_CaptainMatsukaze: okay…_

_Hamanooooo: how do you start a revolution?_

_Aoy^m^: and now youre asking him?_

_FlameStrikerTsurugi: well we did say Tenma is our rebel leader_

_SangoKeeper: Hamano you can't start a revolution_

_Hamanooooo: awwwwwwwwww why nooooooooot?_

_KingofTrainsKurumada: why do you even WANT to start one?_

_Hamanooooo: theres this teacher always picking on me i want to get him fired_

_SangoKeeper: you can't do that!_

_Hamanooooo: can too_

_Sidewinder: you're not starting this stupid game of 'can too'_

_KingofTrainsKurumada: who's the teacher?_

_Hamanooooo: Misami_

_KingofTrainsKurumada: ouch hes a real bastard_

_!ch!no: I'll have to agree with you_

_SamuraiRyouma: oh gosh, youre his new victim?_

_Hamanooooo: me and Hayami_

_KingofTrainsKurumada: when we were second years, Nishiki was his target :/_

_SamuraiRyouma: he really sucks_

_SangoKeeper: for once I have to agree_

_Hamanooooo: so does that mean i can start a revolution?!_

_SangoKeeper: …_

_Hamanooooo: pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee_

_KingofTrainsKurumada: ah come on Sangoku, have a little fun_

_SamuraiRyouma: it will be fun_

_Sidewinder: gotta agree with them_

_ManagerMidori: definitely_

_FlameStrikerTsurugi: things have gotten boring around here lately_

_SangoKeeper: I don't know guys_

_Hamanooooo: EVERYONE AGREEEEEEE_

_Hayamimimimi: …well… we pulled it off once?_

_/\magi: true_

_NotAGirlKirino: I should protest, but im really not feeling like it :)_

_KariYAHMAN: REVOLUTION RULEZZZZZZ_

_Shindou-excappie: I agree_

_SangoKeeper: fine then. Lets ask our revolution expert, shall we?_

_Hamanooooo: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY_

_Hamanooooo: TENMAAAAAAA_

_CaptainMatsukaze: …alright_

_CaptainMatsukaze: Lets go cause some trouble!_

_Hamanooooo: VICTORY IS MINE_

_!ch!no: oh god_

_Aoy^m^: sometimes I wonder if we're the only sane ones left_

_!ch!no: you really wonder that? Cuz I think I know the answer already_

_Aoy^m^: alright you win. We're the only sane ones left_

_!ch!no: B)_

* * *

**Raimon soccer club:**

_SkyGirlAoi: We're not coming to practice, I'm afraid_

_Shindou-excappie: why not?_

_SkyGirlAoi: we're… preoccupied_

_NotAGirlKirino: do tell_

_SkyGirlAoi: would you believe me if I said we're fighting an army of living carrots?_

_/\magi: seriously?_

_SkyGirlAoi: Yep_

_NotAGirlKirino: normally I'd say 'that's impossible' but I know us_

_KAGEHikaru: guys just saying_

_KAGEHikaru: if you don't want to get killed by walking carrots, there are two possible things to do: RUN OR FIGHT_

_/\magi: we can hear explosions, are these your carrots_

_KAGEHikaru: YES_

_KAGEHikaru: THEY'RE CLOSING IN TO THE SCHOOL DOORS_

_SamuraiRyouma: we're currently watching from the windows_

_Sidewinder: wait did they just_

_KAGEHikaru: kick open the school doors while the leader screamed 'RISE MY ORANGE FRIENDS!'_

_KAGEHikaru: yes, yes they did_

_Hamanooooo: oh gosh we've gotta see this, one moment we'll go find a window_

_KingofTrainsKurumada: OH MY GOD THEY HAVE WEAPONS_

_KAGEHikaru: correction they have marshmallows bUT ITS STILL TERRIFYING_

_NotAGirlKirino: oh my god_

_Hayamimimimi: O.O_

_Hamanooooo: WE'VE FOUND A WINDOW WHAT THE HECKS GOING ON DOWN THERE_

_KAGEHikaru: WE R FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES THATS WHAT_

_SangoKeeper: OH MY GOD GUYS WHAT DID YOU DO_

_Sidewinder: are those really marshmallows they look like they could kill someone 0.0_

_SkyGirlAoi: yes, yes they are_

_PhotoQueen: Aoi are you okay?_

_SkyGirlAoi: I am, but I can't say the same for Kariya_

_NotAGirlKirino: what happened to him_

_Aoy^m^: OH GOD I CAN SEE HIM_

_!ch!no: is he being carried by carrots?_

_CaptainMatsukaze: YES_

_CaptainMatsukaze: GUYS HELP_

_Shindou-excappie: how?!_

_CaptainMatsukaze: I DON'T KNOW_

_CaptainMatsukaze: DO SOMETHING_

_CaptainMatsukaze: BRING SOCCER BALLS THEY ARE OUR WEAPOSN_

_Hamanooooo: oh hey Tenma I can see you_

_Hayamimimimi: who is there standing back to back with you_

_SkyGirlAoi: I think its Tsurugi but I'm trying to see what theyre doing to Kariya_

_ManagerMidori: and?_

_NotAGirlKirino: are they going to kill him_

_SangoKeeper: is he okay?!_

_SkyGirlAoi: I think theyre using him as a hostage of sorts_

_SkyGirlAoi: wait now the leader's saying something_

_SamuraiRyouma: what_

_KingofTrainsKurumada: what is it saying_

_CaptainMatsukaze: they want to make the school their military base, I think_

_NotAGirlKirino: you think?_

_CaptainMatsukaze: hey I don't speak carrot_

_DinoKingShinsuke: you try to translate 'carroooootcarrotcarrotcaaaaarrot-we-of-the-carrots-caaaaaarrotcarrotcarrooooooot-destroy-you-filthy-caaaaaaarrooooooootcarrotcarcarrot' or something_

_PhotoQueen: they look cute_

_/\magi: …_

_ManagerMidori: only you, Akane, only you_

_Shindou-excappie: we've gathered our weapons but now we're surrounded_

_SangoKeeper: who is 'we'_

_Shindou-excappie: me, Hamano, Hayami, Aoyama, Ichino and Kirino_

_NotAGirlKirino: Sangoku what about you_

_SangoKeeper: we're going in to help Tenma and the others_

_KAGEHikaru: THANK YOU WE NEED IT_

_!ch!no: who exactly is we_

_SangoKeeper: Kurama, Kurumada, Nishiki and Amagi_

_SkyGirlAoi: where are Akane and Midori_

_ManagerMidori: I have a fan and the carrots are afraid of it_

_ManagerMidori: and Akane… is making pictures_

_PhotoQueen: they're cuuuuuute_

_SangoKeeper: Aoi what's your status_

_SKyGirlAoi: Shinsuke and Hikaru have saved Kariya_

_NotAGirlKirino: shame_

_SkyGirlAoi: Tsurugi and Tenma have teamed up and they're maniacally killing carrots_

_Hamanooooo: we're coming your way guys_

_Hamanooooo: HELP IS COMING HOLD ON_

_KariYAHMAN: THANK YOU GOD_

_NotAGirlKirino: aw, Kariya's still alive :(_

_Shindou-excappie: no Kirino, just… no_

_SangoKeeper: Kariya are you okay_

_KariYAHMAN: im covered in carrot and its gross_

_NotAGirlKirino: he can complain, hes fine_

_Aoy^m^: we have arrived at the battlefield_

_!ch!no: did you really just write that_

_SamuraiRyouma: THANK YOU I REALLY WANT TO BLAST THOSE BLASTED THINGS AWAY WITH MY KESHIN_

_PhotoQueen: can I keep one_

_ManagerMidori: AKANE NO_

_PhotoQueen: but it's cute and I named it Carrie_

_ManagerMidori: I swear, only you_

_Hayamimimimi: can we go back to the matter at hand, like, MURDEROUS CARROTS?!_

_Hamanooooo: well at least we're not bored today_

_DinoKingShinsuke: true_

_KariYAHMAN: I AM STILL COVERED IN MARSHMALLOW AND CARROTS THIS IS NOT FUN_

_Hamanooooo: I never said it was fun (it is though) just that today's not boring_

_SangoKeeper: Hamano, just drop it please_

_Hamanooooo: fiiiiiine_

_/\magi: how did this all start anyway_

_Shindou-excappie: how did what start?_

_/\magi: the battle against mutant carrots_

_KAGEHikaru: Tsurugi_

_DinoKingShinsuke: Tsurugi_

_KariYAHMAN: blame mister flamestriker_

_SkyGirlAoi: Tsurugi tried cooking_

_CaptainMatsukaze: Kyousuke is horrible in the kitchen_

_FlameStikerTsurugi: I'm not_

_CaptainMatsukaze: Kyou, you created mutant carrots_

_FlameStrikerTsurugi: …_

_CaptainMatsukaze: see my point?_

_FlameStrikerTsurugi: my cooking skills are amazing, thank you. Kariya's the one who put something in my ingredients_

_CaptainMatsukaze: is that so_

_CaptainMatsukaze: Kariya what do you have to say for yourself_

_KariYAHMAN: um… sorry?_

_KAGEHikaru: I RISKED MY LIFE TO SAVE YOU I SHOULDVE LEFT YOU WITH THE CARROTS_

_KariYAHMAN: IM SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME TO THE CARROTS_

_Shindou-excappie: …guys, remind me never to let Kariya and Tsurugi in my kitchen at the same time_

_NotAGirlKirino: noted_

_KariYAHMAN: wow guys i can just feel the love -_- thank you so much_

_NotAGirlKirino: you're welcome ;)_


End file.
